This invention relates to goals for playing sports, for example, but not excluded to, Association Football (Soccer).
The Football Association in England and corresponding Associations in other countries and Internationally set standards for the size of goals. In addition to the full size standard which is used for League, Cup and International fixtures, there are several standards for fixtures involving youths of different ages.
For playing Soccer, a goal typically comprises a pair of spaced goal posts and a crossbar linking the tops of the goal posts, together with netting defining the back of the goal. Even if the netting is removed after a game, the goal posts and crossbar may be left in place as a permanent or semi-permanent fixture in football stadia, recreation grounds, etc. Sometimes the tops of the goal posts are formed with spikes and the ends of the crossbar are formed with corresponding holes so that the crossbar may be fitted onto the top of the goal posts enabling a semi-permanent structure to be demounted either between games or at the end of the season. Particularly in the case of amateur sides the need to store the solid structure of goal posts and crossbar, whether provided as a single unitary structure or demountable into three elements, as well as the netting, presents a major problem. In the case of Saturday afternoon fixtures on a recreation ground by an amateur team there may be no sports pavilion or storage shed locally in which these elements may be stored until they are required again. The elements of a conventional goal cannot conveniently be carried by car (automobile) from a remote storage to the ground at which a game is to be played.
The permanent or semi-permanent structure comprising the goal posts and crossbar is also unyielding; and players commonly injure themselves, particularly their heads, by contact with these structures in the course of the game. Indeed in Rugby Football it is quite common, particularly in amateur games, for the upright goal posts to be padded to prevent injury, but this is not possible in a game of Association Football (Soccer).
The present invention seeks to overcome these problems.
As explained in more detail below, it achieves this end by providing a sports goal in a fully demountable form in which the crossbar and goal posts are formed of tubular material which is pneumatically fillable on site. The present inventor has found that in order to achieve a satisfactory structure that meets the Rules of the appropriate Associations, it is necessary for the crossbar to be provided with at least one bracing support intermediate its ends and typically in a central portion thereof Without such additional bracing in such locations, the centre of the crossbar tends to sag, and the resultant goal does not meet the standards specified by the Rules of the respective Associations.